


The 7 Deadly

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, The seven deadly sins, by hinata shouyou, hinata discovers his dark side, kinda sorta vague, mentions of Tsukki, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when envy rears it's ugly head, he knows he's in too deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 7 Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Sunshine Hinata goes down a path he's not entirely sure whether if it's good for him or the one he's going that path down for. Who knows?

It all starts with

 

 

**Pride**

 

 

He was proud; he had every right to be. He had come a long way from asking the kind ladies in his neighbourhood to help him with volleyball to having a full-fledged team behind him, to act as his strength and support, just as he was to them when they needed him. Oh, yes, he's come a long way.

 

From finding to fighting with a setter that read him like a book, demanded nothing short of excellence from him, even when he doubted himself so much it was painful to see. He was there when his insecurities threatened to overwhelm him - it wasn't easy not to notice the gap that was there in terms of skill, focus and overall game-play. His setter; however, would have none of it.

 

They shouted, they bickered, they laughed together, they fought, they trained, they won games, they lost games, they grew together.

 

Hinata Shouyou was proud, he had every right to be.

 

Though, now, when he looks at his team in his third year before a match most of the school came to see, when his gaze fall on his setter who's explaining something to a rather nervous looking first year in no doubt that calm deep voice, he can't help but wonder, when his setter looks at him and he looks back, when a slight smile appears in those eyes, he can't help it but wonder whether he was the one who was proud, in the end.

 

 

**Envy**

 

 

Hinata Shouyou, dubbed Karasuno's Sun Child, was as every bit as generous and bright as his nickname suggested. Until night fell, until the last person left the gymnasium, until the doors fell shut behind them in the changing room.

 

Then, in the quiet, in the dark, where no one was there to witness it, the Sun Child, slowly but surely, let his inner darkness out, only to conceal it the next day, as if nothing ever happened. As if he was not plagued by ridiculous, frivolous thoughts, as he called them by day.

 

He didn't deny he had a darker side, to himself. He knew better that to do such a dangerous thing. That psychology class was good for something and it became one of the few classes he paid active attention to, if one set aside volleyball practice, where he was in for a full 100%. He thought he could handle it on his own. It had gone well so far.

 

But all secrets come to light, even more so in the case of someone who's been dubbed the Sunshine.

 

His envy reared it's ugly head every time he heard the words _Kageyama-senpai_ , every time his setter – _the team's setter_ – left his side to aid this or that first year in their serve and to correct their form, every time he smiled and he wasn't the cause of it.

 

The Moon Child caught wind of it, though opted to remain silent.

 

 

**Wrath**

 

 

Rare were the occasions Hinata Shouyou, the Sun Child of Karasuno, was really angry. Anger, real anger, was a non-existent state of being for him. It was usually tied with the Moon Child, though he was rarely angry too, his state was more that of a constant annoyance, or the Shadow Child, his-the team's setter, thought that too was an illusion, it was merely the calm natural expression of his face. (Until someone mentions it, that is.)

 

Point was, Hinata Shouyou was a synonym for happy, carefree and hyper. Never angry. Not even close.

 

That, as many things, seemed to change, although he didn't notice it at first. Paid it no attention.

 

Until someone asked him why he had a crease between his brows and Tanaka teased him about it.

 

With envy, there comes wrath, and even though it sounds so vile in his head, he doesn't show it on the outside, save for a darkened look here and there, like a quick cloud that runs over the sun.

 

This time, the Moon Child decided to say something.

 

Not much, though, for there is only need for a word or two, told at the right moment.

 

 

**Greed**

 

 

His secret is out, the world doesn't end, he feels stupid for keeping it in for so long, though Kageyama Tobio never tells him how he got wind of it. (Tsukishima merely declared it a good deed for the day done or something along those lines.)

 

He doesn't have to be quiet about it any more, there is no shadow dimming his brilliance, for this Shadow serves only to me his brilliance stand out more.

 

All well that ends so, no?

 

No, not really.

 

Now that he got one obstacle out of his way, namely his own mind, something else found its way out.

 

He wanted more.

 

More time, more kisses, more presence, more everything. No amount of time he held his hand was long enough, no amount of tosses were sufficient enough, no small talk or discussions into the wee hours of the morning were thorough enough, nothing was enough.

 

Instead of the Sun, he felt more and more like a black hole, wondering if he asked for too much even when he felt it wasn't enough at all.

 

Really, it was one disastrous revelation after another.

Still, he wanted more.

 

 

**Lust**

 

 

His look was enough to silence him,

his touch to bend him to his will,

his smile to make him lose his thought,

his scent to heal his insecurities,

his warmth to keep him safe.

 

 

**Gluttony**

 

 

He would crave those long fingers on his capable hands that made him what he was today. Tangled between his sheets, he would trace his own fingers across every inch of skin he could find, adorning it with kisses, nips and pecks, but to no avail, his lips always itched for more. He became an addiction he would never break, a thirst he would never quench.

 

It's when he sees the same look in Tobio's eyes, he wonders idly if it's just his imagination.

 

 

**Sloth**

 

 

Sunday mornings were his favourite times of the week because there was no school, no schedules and no homework. Most of the time. Sunday mornings were also his least favourite because the realization of no volleyball practice either sunk in, kind of like a rock thrown in the deepest part of the river. No coming back once it started to sink.

 

Lately, though, that less pleasant feeling was replaced by a much more pleasant one in the form of his – yes, his and his alone, that other kid can have the rest of them – setter, sleeping soundly, hair messed up, all over his pillow, arms securely around Hinata as the morning sun softly streams in and illuminates his bedroom.

 

He had promised to wake Tobio up when he wakes up to have breakfast and get out on this lovely day to practice on their own. That same promise and the need to oblige lost the battle with the feeling of comfort and sheer happiness he experienced on mornings like these, making it extremely difficult to move even a fraction of an inch, let alone actually _do_ something, like keeping a promise.

 

Because that particular promise demanded he moved, which in turn, meant getting away from this pleasant warmth that equaled all the happiness in the world right now. There wasn't any rain scheduled for today, volleyball wasn't going anywhere.

 

So, no.

 

He wasn't about to move anytime soon, anywhere, for any reason at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, but not obligatory ;)
> 
> I may or may not work on this at a later, you'll be informed, promise!


End file.
